


in sync

by stelgibson



Series: universe of msr [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: 2 fbi agents.... chillin in a rental car... 0 feet apart bc they are in love, Character Study??, F/M, Idk what to tag this as, The X-Files - Freeform, relationship study??, these tags are a mess, they just exist together u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelgibson/pseuds/stelgibson
Summary: “Sometimes it’s just them and the road and two headlights and sunflower seeds and root beer and maps.”some insight into msr.... the parts that make them whole. I guess it’s like a study into /them/.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: universe of msr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909534
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	in sync

**Author's Note:**

> i love msr as much as they love each other. some snippets of THEM. a n y w a y s enjoy <3

Sometimes it’s just them and the road and two headlights and sunflower seeds and root beer and maps. A twinkle in her eyes and static on the radio and a smirk at his lips.

Sometimes it’s a tiny postcard with a green alien; jeans and timberlands and rain jackets in the backseat. Sometimes it’s a stealthy pack of cigarettes and a lighter and the same movie playing on every tv channel.

Sometimes it’s a six pack of beer, other times it’s orange juice and vodka or tequila straight up. Sometimes it’s champagne.

It’s always an endless rat race, a battle against time, two steps forward, three steps back. It’s always unshed tears and gritted teeth and determined glares; flashlight in one hand and gun in the other.

It’s always “no, Mulder” and “yes, Scully” and eye rolls and wild hands. 

It’s always bated breath and no personal space and knowing eyes; his hand on her back like muscle memory and trust that used to know no bounds.

It could be an extra order of fruit and bacon at a diner, her wandering fork in his homestyle potatoes, black coffee for her and too much cream for him. Gummy bears and 7/11 slurpees and more sunflower seeds.

It could be pool chairs and salt rimmed glasses and frozen drinks, shots at the bar and limes at their teeth. It could be sunglasses and new freckles and late night swims.

It could be shared breath and clasped hands and searing kisses over and over and over.

The only guarantee is the them, forever and always intertwined, in sync in a way even they can’t comprehend.

**Author's Note:**

> ok if it’s not obvious by now, i think about syzygy a lot. if you got all the syzygy references (i mean i guess it’s kinda apparent but whatever) - i think ur rly cool. LMK WHAT U THINK, THANK U.


End file.
